tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Furious and Frantic Fast Food Frenzy
Connie and Boris return to cause more havoc within the fast food industry, which leave Kaitlin and friends in a greasy situation. Episode Summary It's a typical day in town. Kaitlin, Savannah, Shannon, Emma, Katie, and Alison are all walking around because it is such a beautiful day out. All of a sudden, they notice a new restaurant in town. Savannah points out that she's never seen this one before. The restaurant is called "Greasy Buffoons." Kaitlin thinks they should try it out. The girls head inside. To their shock, they are greeted by Jarrett as a cashier. Alison wonders when Jarrett started working here. Jarrett claims he lost interest in mechanics. He asks them for their order. After the girls order, they sit down and eat. Katie can't help but notice the staff in the kitchen. She thinks the staff looks like Trev, Zech, Caleb, and a bunch of Alec's cow minions. She even thought she saw her sister, Hailey. Kaitlin thinks that's weird and decides to investigate the situation at hand. To her surprise, Katie was absolutely right. Kaitlin wonders who even hired this staff. That's when Connie and Boris come out. Kaitlin had a feeling it was them. She wonders if they've even had enough after the failure of their milkshake shop. Boris says they weren't through, because they constructed this restaurant with a little help. Kaitlin is confused, but tells them they won't get away with this. That's when Shannon calls for help. The girls take a look at how Shannon turned out. She turned into a greasy monster after eating a burger. Alison wonders if that's going to happen to her. Sure enough, it does. It happens to Savannah and Katie as well. Emma is strangely not affected. She wonders how but goes with it. Kaitlin and Emma decide it's time to take on Connie and Boris. Trev, Zech, Caleb, the cow minions, Jarrett, and Hailey all attack. Emma wonders how they all even managed to get here. That's when Alec, Irving, Armageddon, George, and Albert all appear out of nowhere. Kaitlin is super confused. Regardless, Kaitlin and Emma continue to fight. After defeating everyone, literally everyone disappears somehow. Kaitlin wonders what just happened. Katie thinks Hailey just died. Savannah realizes that maybe these people are fake. Alison isn't catching the drift. Savannah remembers how Caleb was magically brought to life when the school shrunk, and how Jarrett turned evil, there was no way either of those outcomes could've happened. So obviously someone is out there creating fakes. Shannon realizes that's how all the villains randomly showed up. Kaitlin wants to find out the person responsible for these fakes, and in the meantime, they should keep an eye out for the victim, because these fakes could rise up and strike at the worst of times. Production Information * The characters have finally figured out that Infinite is creating the fakes, but don't realize Infinite's existence * CGI is used throughout the episode Trivia * The restaurant name "Greasy Buffoons" may be a reference to the SpongeBob Squarepants ''episode of the same name * Some of the items on the menu include: ** Dragon jerky from "The Story About Katie" ** Peanuty chicken from ''Phineas and Ferb ** Durr Burger from Fortnite * Kaitlin mentions the milkshake shop from "Milkshake Mania!" * "The Crimson Tower" from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''is heard when Kaitlin confronts Connie and Boris * An instrumental of "Fight the Knight" from ''Sonic and the Black Knight ''is heard during the fight * "Theme of the Resistance" from ''Sonic Forces ''is heard during the final scene * Savannah mentions the fakes from "The Incredible Shrinking School" and "Something's Wrong With Jarrett" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles